


Engage with the pain as a motive

by Sofia_gothicquirks



Series: Off to sea once more [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, East Blue Saga, Gen, Pre-Canon, a gift to my lovely friend Romi, because we are both very angry about politics right now, happy bday to the best mosshead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_gothicquirks/pseuds/Sofia_gothicquirks
Summary: Zoro knows four kinds of anger : the quiet, the small, the deafening and the sharp.(Or the story of a boy who in the path to achieve greatness still has to deal with an awful amount of bitterness.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Off to sea once more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015756
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Engage with the pain as a motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romiiiarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romiiiarts/gifts).



> Hey folks!  
> This tuesday, on the 9 november 2020, my friend's country, Peru was victim of a coup d'état : as you can imagine the situation is terrible for the people there as they are already facing many crisis.  
> This small drabble is messy and full of anger and written in reponse to our boiling frustration against corrupted politicians because fuck it-  
> Please inform yourselves about what is happening in Peru and spread the word- peruvians need our support more than ever.  
> I hope you enjoy this little Zoro fic nevertheless, and happy birthday to the best of mossheads, and the best of swordsmen!

Zoro’s still angry sometimes.

There is the quiet anger that makes his teeth grit; the small one caused by every day’s downs he did not mind anymore; and then the deafening one he cannot hide.

The sharp one too, the one that would always cuts everything on its path. But he had still to learn how to deal with that one.

He had been angry since forever. Angry about what, he couldn’t exactly recall anymore, but there was, always has been, this frustration deeply rooted inside his bones and then passed on to his swords, his soul.

_Furious to be the best. Frustrated he never was._

His master often told him a swordsman did never act on emotions, as they were too dangerous of a thing – a warrior was cold, cold until his duty was accomplished. A true fighter should know how to control the devils of the spirit and to master the blade to accomplish the right.

And Zoro wanted to be the proudest warrior, the very best swordsman who ever lived. But he always quite found this to be bullshit, it just pissed him off to hear this stuff. His master was the most respectful man there was, he agreed with him on almost everything and he _sure_ had learnt to calm down in his years in the dojo because you simply do not rely on the devil alone to be one with the sword but-

He had calm down, learned to burry some unnecessary feelings but still, sometimes the anger would simply not leave him alone.

It was bitter to say so, unfortunately even, but from Kuina to the world, frustration had been his driven.

2001 defeats.

He had never won; and definitely couldn’t now, and never. And it was with time that he had realized from where some of the bitterness came from – deep down he knew she would always have been the best, and he couldn’t prove otherwise now.

He was so angry, and so _sad_ , at her.

So he cried, and kept training. And found comfort in thinking that if he tried hard enough, she would learn what he had accomplish and maybe some of the fury would drift off.

* * *

The fury always came back when he put on the green bandana.

By nineteen he had grown up, become a man almost by himself and sailing the world’s shimmering waves in search for…

He didn’t know exactly what still. He obviously did never get _lost_ , but one could certainly argue he strayed from his path pretty often.

Zoro didn’t care anymore about people nor their opinions which was great in a way. On the contrary, he did care about himself and what he had to do which was plenty enough.

The other assholes could go fuck off.

It had been his motto for long – _live your life the way it is, be a warrior, do not act based on the malicious feelings and no frustration about what you cannot change._

He figured out one could not change most things out there; some bastards were really only bastards while others were just bastards surviving in a fucked up world. Besides, there was stuff he should definitely let go because again, fairy tales were logical and reality often was not.

But there was a little girl crying and an idiot walking past her with two madly savage wolves.

And all of this was so absurd, so unfair and so preventable: he took his swords and then the beast’s head was off.

(This asshole wasn’t even worth the respect of putting on his bandana.)

He paid for such crime, of course he did because for some reason people had decided this blonde’s brat _should be superior to others._ How in hell could an entire town let itself be dictated by such an idiotic brat? How could this be possible? Couldn’t anyone hear the inhabitants voice?

Zoro was far from caring about politics, but he did care about people and it was all the same in the end.

Hierarchy was something so superficial. Seemed like some people often forgot that in the end they all ended up bones.

And making that bastard mad had been so satisfying.

_Sharp anger._

And he paid for it, but in the end another brat with a strawhat came in and Zoro learned to smile more easily and he realized all the training, the years of anger were beginning to soft.

He was still a little angry at some stuff and sometimes angry at himself for not being capable of doing certain things; yet finally he was happy, and in an adventure, and in the search of the better and it was all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent. Zoro and anger are two themes i have been wishing to write about for a long time and even though it didn't come off as i first wanted too i am glad i was able to express some of my frustration through this - Hope you enjoy your gift too dearest Romi!  
> Wishing all the best to you and everyone else, out there. Stay safe in such difficult times!


End file.
